


Sword Brothers

by xt1me



Category: G.I. Joe - All Media Types, G.I. Joe: Rise of Cobra (2009)
Genre: Arashikage, Gen, Ninja, ninja stuff, used to be like brothers and now they're enemies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-20
Updated: 2009-08-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 16:17:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6617494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xt1me/pseuds/xt1me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snake Eyes and Stormshadow do not forget their past with each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sword Brothers

**Author's Note:**

> Not being American, I never grew up with GI Joe. I knew who they were, I just never watched the cartoon. I wrote this based on the 2009 movie but it's vague enough that I think it works from any continuity

In a large, empty room Stormshadow knelt, as he always did at this time, facing west. An observer would notice he wore just his mask and a simple sleeveless gi and carried only one weapon. But most of those in the hidden fortress were too intimidated, or simply too involved with their work so that there was no one to see, as suddenly, as if on some hidden signal, Stormshadow leapt up into the air drawing his sword and started a graceful yet deadly dance.

 

In the GI Joe headquarters known as The Pit, Snake Eyes knelt in one of the training areas facing east. There were a few others in training there but they all kept well away. The kata Snake Eyes preformed every week was quite a sight, not least because it was the only time most saw him in anything other them his combat gear. The simple black gi and cloth mask was no less impressive, however. He was asked about this ritual once and in reply, simply pointed to the symbol of the Arashikage Clan he wore. To the Joes that meant it was obviously a ninja thing and he wasn’t asked again. Still, even when it was expected, the moment Snake Eyes leapt into the air drawing his sword still made people jump.

 

Maybe if someone could have witnessed both Stormshadow’s and Snake Eyes’ performances they could have discover the true answer. Their movements were perfectly synchronised but not always mirrored. If someone was watching they might have noticed the times were one was still the other would move, were one struck high the other struck low and all the while their blades danced though the air with deadly efficiency. But there was no one.

 

No one to notice the two ninja, separated by distance, loyalties and histories, lower their swords and bow to an opponent (a partner) who wasn’t there.

**Author's Note:**

> Transferred from FF.net, first published Aug 20, 2009


End file.
